


Bodies In Solar Orbit

by lynndyre



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: An impending collision
Relationships: Louis XIV/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Bodies In Solar Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



Louis breathed, and his breath stirred the strands of his brother's hair. Slowly he raised his hand, brought it to the back of his brother's head, until Philippe bent his neck willingly to the shoulder that had so often pillowed it in their youth.

"I have dreamed of you, brother. Of your loyalty, and your betrayal."

A noise of negation and Philippe makes to pull away, but Louis' hand cups his cheek. Holds him fast. "I must choose of my dreams which to make true. I would choose your love. Do I have it?"

Louis pulls back to watch his brother, but keeps his grip intact. He expects Philippe's prevarications, an answer in the form of a question. You cannot test the strength of a bridge by loading it until it breaks beneath the weight, and yet something in Louis is drawn to this limit, given to pushing at it as he has pressed and surpassed so many others; looking both for any hint of their uncle's leanings and for a way to prove Philippe's loyalty in the absolute. 

Instead, Philippe is only resentfully honest. 

"You have always had it." Philippe's mouth is pursed in dislike of the submission he nonetheless freely offers. He looks Louis full in the face, and then away. And then, inevitably, back to Louis.

"I have missed you, brother. Even with you by my side."

"Are you sure you have not simply missed your reflection? Your moon? It is easy to mistake that which is never used for that which is useless." But something changes, relaxes, behind his eyes. When he leans forward, it is to return Louis' embrace fully, arms closing around Louis' back.

"I missed you. Trusting me, as you did when we were young." Louis presses his lips to his brother's temple, where the skin is soft and Philippe's pulse beats against his lips.

And then, slow as memory, in answer, Philippe's kiss is at his throat. "You always did like this game." 

Louis breathes against the heat that fills him. "What game."

"'Kiss your king, to show fealty.' Only it never was just your hand, was it brother?" Louis smiles, though he twists his mouth to hide it. He tightens his hand in Philippe's hair. Philippe is bigger than he is, now, a physicality Louis has always disliked. It adds a tension to their movement, to every fraction by which Louis allows Philippe to move him - or the reverse. This time, Philippe moves as directed. 

"One of your better games, when we got away with it. Let me see if I remember how to play." As though either of them could have forgotten. 

"No." Philippe pauses, caught at the brink of anger, and Louis runs his hand down his brother's spine, gentling him. "I have your fealty. What was it you said- I missed my moon?" His hands fall to Philippe's flanks, then follow back. Inward. Philippe laughs, dark and wild.

"Then, oh Sun-" His mouth is at Louis' ear. "Fill me with your _light_."


End file.
